Devoção
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Enquanto observava a superfície calma do lago, perturbada vez ou outra por uma leve brisa, Draco tentou buscar no passado a razão de as coisas terem saído tão... erradas. Slash HarryDraco. Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro.


**Título:** Devoção  
**Autora:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Dany Ceres  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Par:** Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro. Fanfiction escrita (de última hora) para o mata-mata de desafios do PSF.

-HD-HD-HD-

**Devoção**

-HD-HD-HD-

Já passava da meia-noite quando Draco voltou a contornar a margem do lago. As férias de verão estavam prestes a começar, mas, como sempre, estava frio na floresta. A claridade que entrava pelas frestas das árvores emprestava uma aura mágica àquele local, assim como a névoa que começava a cobrir a superfície do lago. Se não fosse por ela, o céu estrelado estaria refletido na água, assim como a lua quase cheia e as poucas nuvens espalhadas pelo manto azul anil.

Draco costumava sentir calafrios sob aquelas árvores altas e intimidadoras, e não apenas de frio. No entanto, naquela noite ele tinha coisas muito mais assustadoras para temer.

Tinha assistido de longe ao funeral de Dumbledore. Não que lamentasse não poder ter comparecido, mas ser um fugitivo aos dezessete anos não era nada animador, tampouco. Ele costumava associar a maioridade à liberdade, independência. Nunca imaginara que seria caçado. Muito menos por ambos os lados da guerra.

A Ordem da Fênix e o Ministério estavam a sua procura, assim como Voldemort e seus seguidores. Snape tinha lhe oferecido proteção, mas havia muito tempo que Draco tinha perdido a confiança em seu ex-professor de Poções. Fugiu assim que teve oportunidade, mas ficou sem ter para onde ir.

Enquanto não decidia o que fazer de sua vida, o jovem se escondia onde julgava que ninguém o procuraria: nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Acreditava que, quanto mais próximo estivesse do perigo, mas seguro estaria. Apesar de que, se era pra se arriscar, preferia que fosse no "lado da Luz".

Draco tinha vagado durante um bom tempo pelos arredores, vigiando o castelo sem nenhum propósito definido, cuidando para não ser visto nem se perder em meio às árvores, onde existiam criaturas misteriosas e perigosas. Não, ele não era tolo a ponto de se embrenhar pela Floresta. Seria correr ainda mais riscos que o necessário - o que já não era pouco. A capa verde que usava dava ainda mais proteção, fazendo com que ele se confundisse com o verde das folhas e do musgo que cobria parte do tronco das árvores.

Cansado de tanto andar, Draco agachou-se, tentando distribuir o próprio peso e aliviar um pouco a dor nas pernas. Abafou um gemido ao fazê-lo. Seus pés deviam estar inchados, pois a confortável bota de couro de dragão começava a incomodar. Ele não se lembrava de ter andado tanto assim em toda a sua vida.

Enquanto observava a superfície calma do lago, perturbada vez ou outra por uma leve brisa, Draco tentou buscar no passado a razão de as coisas terem saído tão... _erradas_.

Talvez tudo tenha começado quando ele tinha cinco anos de idade. Uma das lembranças mais nítidas que tinha dessa época era de uma noite em que se recusara a comer vegetais no jantar. Sua mãe estava justamente explicando a necessidade de uma alimentação saudável, quando o elfo doméstico deixou cair no chão a travessa do refogado. Enquanto o pobre limpava a bagunça, se desculpava e auto-punia-se, o garotinho gargalhava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, seus olhos se arregalaram de medo diante da expressão de reprovação de seu pai. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele ficou sem sobremesa. "Nunca ria dessa maneira na mesa de jantar, menino" fora a lição que aprendera naquela noite.

Com seis anos de idade, os olhos de Draco brilhavam quando o pai contava histórias de quando era Comensal da Morte, quando o Lorde das Trevas ganhava cada vez mais aliados à sua causa nobre. Muitas vezes o garotinho demorava a pegar no sono. Algumas vezes por medo das criaturas às quais o mestre de seu pai fazia alianças, como vampiros, gigantes e, principalmente, lobisomens cruéis e sedentos de sangue. Outras pensando sobre as missões que seu pai descrevia, pensando em como ele era prestigiado por um líder de tanto poder e imaginando como seria se tivesse a oportunidade de se tornar um Comensal também e ser tão destemido quanto seu pai.

Com sete anos, Draco não devia mais chorar. "Sentimentalismo é para os tolos e fracos." dizia Lucius a um garoto soluçante e de olhos vermelhos cujo sorvete tinha caído no chão. "Você não deve demonstrar fraqueza em nenhuma ocasião. Enfrente a situação com bravura, mostre controle sobre si mesmo, e deixe pra derramar lágrimas quando ninguém possa vê-las. Isso, é claro, se for realmente necessário derramá-las."

Naquele mesmo ano, quando Draco havia planejado o domingo com tanta antecedência, o dia amanheceu chuvoso e ele não poderia brincar no jardim com seus amigos.

"Faça a chuva parar! _Agora!_" ele exigia de sua mãe, que já não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Querido, por que você não chama seus amigos para brincarem dentro de casa..." ela tentava argumentar, porém o garoto estava enfurecido. "Você não entende, mãe! Eu brinquei dentro de casa a semana toda! Queria ser grande e saber todos os feitiços do mundo! Assim eu faria com que não chovesse nunca mais!"

Narcissa ficou assistindo o filho subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto com um sentimento de impotência. Sabia, pela maneira como seus olhos tinham se enchido de água, que ele estava chorando, sozinho, mas também sabia que seria constrangedor para o filho se ela fosse atrás dele naquele momento. Mesmo que para tentar consolá-lo.

Aos oito anos, Draco tinha acabado de acordar quando decidiu descer à cozinha só com as calças do pijama. Afinal, só queria pegar alguns biscoitos antes de voltar para a cama.

"O que significa isso, Draco?" ralhara Lucius, parado na entrada, pronto para sair para o trabalho. "Você alguma vez já me viu sem camisa andando pela casa?"

"Não, papai." Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, ao que seu pai continuou: "Recolha-se imediatamente. E não saia do seu quarto até ter aprendido a se vestir decentemente."

Draco não saiu do quarto pelo resto do dia. Ao anoitecer, Lucius permitiu que ele saísse do castigo, mas não sem antes reforçar alguns princípios básicos sobre respeito e dignidade. Não que Draco tenha entendido muito bem naquela época o significado dessas duas palavras e o que elas tinham a ver com andar sem camisa dentro própria casa só para pegar biscoitos na cozinha.

Quando tinha nove anos, Lucius proibiu-o de chamá-lo de "papai". "Você já está bem grandinho para isso. Entendeu?" dizia ele.

"Sim, pap-" começou Draco, porém interrompeu-se, olhando culpado para o pai.

"O que você disse, Draco?"

"Eu disse sim, senhor" respondera o garoto, temeroso, encurvando-se ainda mais no assento, desejando sumir por baixo da mesa do jantar.

"Assim está melhor. Agora sente-se direito."

Sua mãe observava tudo sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Narcissa era uma mãe dedicada, refinada e submissa. Ela nunca tentou negar o fato de que mimava, sim, seu filho. Encobria seus deslizes, comprava-lhe presentes caros, contava-lhe histórias e fazia-lhe companhia quando seu pai o colocava de castigo. Porém dificilmente falava algo na presença do marido sem ser convidada a falar, nunca desobedecia suas ordens diretas, nem nunca se manifestava quanto a sua maneira de educar seu filho. Talvez ela até tentasse convencê-lo, em particular, de que ele estava sendo muito rígido com o menino, mas o fato era que ela até mesmo cooperava para aumentar ainda mais o medo que Draco tinha do pai.

"Espere seu pai ficar sabendo disso, Draco" ela dizia, ao invés de repreendê-lo. E isso funcionava muito mais do que longos sermões. Só depois de alguns anos Draco entendera que esta era a maneira que ela encontrava de fazer com que ele respeitasse o próprio pai.

Aos dez anos, Lucius levou-o pela primeira vez ao banco Gringotes. Já era quase natal e as ruas estavam cobertas de neve quando eles passaram pela praça em frente ao banco. Draco ficou olhando encantado para a algazarra que algumas crianças de sua idade faziam ali, esculpindo bonecos grotescos de neve ou jogando bolas umas nas outras enquanto seus pais se ocupavam com as compras. Entre o bando estavam seus dois amigos de infância, Crabbe e Goyle. No mesmo instante, o menino cutucou a capa do pai, sem sequer tirar os olhos da praça, e perguntou se podia se juntar a eles. A resposta de Lucius foi um simples "não" irritado.

"Por que não, pai?"

"Porque você vai comigo ao banco. Esse foi o combinado antes de sairmos e é isso que faremos."

"Posso ir depois, então?" insistiu o garoto, esperançoso.

"Não."

"Mas, pai, olhe só para eles!" protestou Draco, revoltado, como sempre, diante de uma negação. "Eles estão se divertindo! Até Crabbe e Goyle estão lá! Por que eu não posso ir também? Por que eu tenho que ir ao banco quando todos os meninos da minha idade estão brincando na neve? Enquanto _seus pais_ fazem essas coisas chatas?"

Lucius finalmente parou de andar para encarar o filho: "Porque você é diferente deles, Draco. Você é um Malfoy e é meu filho. A sociedade espera que você se destaque dos outros, que você siga o sucesso que vem acompanhado do seu sobrenome, que o herdeiro de Lucius Malfoy tenha tanto talento para tocar os negócios da família quanto tantos outros antes de você e de mim. Como Malfoy, eu também espero isso. E como pai, eu espero que você se dê bem na vida, mas isso tudo depende de você. Só de você."

"Vá atirar bolas de neve junto com seus amiguinhos sem cérebro se é isso que você deseja. Enquanto isso eu vou tratar de assuntos que realmente importam." e com essas palavras, Lucius deu as costas ao filho e começou a galgar as escadas em direção à entrada do banco. Draco seguiu-o, carrancudo. "E se for pra ficar com essa cara, é melhor não vir mesmo." completou Lucius.

Naquele dia, Draco começou a aprender sobre a necessidade de se fazer alianças e ser cortês com as pessoas que poderiam vir a ser úteis. Ele foi apresentado à duendes e à bruxos influentes no banco e todos olhavam admirados para o garoto de ar arrogante que tinha um futuro tão promissor à frente.

Assim que chegou em casa, Draco correu para seu quarto e tratou de arrumar um esconderijo bem seguro - ou pelo menos mais seguro do que debaixo do seu colchão -para umas revistinhas de historinhas em quadrinho do bruxo Tolus que Goyle lhe dera, além do álbum de figurinhas de jogadores de quadribol que ele estava colecionando com a ajuda dos dois amigos. Afinal, ele já estava amadurecido demais para essas coisas, mas ainda não queria se desfazer delas.

Antes de entrar para Hogwarts, Draco já sabia muito bem o que significava ser um Malfoy e o que esperavam dele como tal. A idéia de não ter seu pai por perto para aconselhá-lo o assustava um pouco, mas ele já tinha sido bem instruído. Além se vestir impecavelmente, sentar-se corretamente, ser cortês com aqueles que julgasse dignos de sua cortesia e fazer alianças vantajosas, ele tinha acrescentado alguns itens à sua lista. Deveria entrar para a Sonserina - coisa que ninguém duvidava que aconteceria -, ser o melhor aluno de todas as turmas, entrar para o time de quadribol e arrumar um bom casamento.

"Mas ainda não é cedo para pensar nisso, pai?" perguntou o garoto, incomodado.

"Nunca é cedo, Draco." afirmara Lucius enquanto eles se preparavam para aparatar na estação. "Quanto mais cedo você firmar compromisso, mais confiança você conquistará da família de sua futura esposa. Mas é claro que você é livre para escolher quem e quando desejar. Sua mãe e eu não vamos cobrar isso de você. Além do mais, você já sabe quais são os requisitos básicos e creio que estes só possam ser encontrados na Sonserina mesmo. Então, sinta-se livre para apenas observar, por enquanto. E fazer alianças."

"Sim, senhor." Draco concordara polidamente, segurando firme na alça de seu malão.

"Ah, sim, e fique longe do lago."

Draco franziu a testa. De todos os conselhos que seu pai lhe dera, aquele era o que menos fazia sentido. Lucius percebeu isso e continuou: "Existem criaturas asquerosas naquelas águas imundas, como aquela lula grotesca, além, é claro, daquele povo sem cérebro que Dumbledore insiste em tratar como se fossem iguais a nós. Eles são perigosos."

"Como os sangue ruins?" perguntou Draco.

"Talvez piores. Quando se trata de criaturas inferiores à nossa raça, nunca se sabe o que esperar."

Draco assentiu, assustado. Lucius deu as costas ao filho para calçar as luvas. "Além disso, você nunca foi um exímio nadador." disse, fazendo o filho torcer os lábios para as costas do pai. Afinal, como ele poderia ser um exímio nadador se sua mãe não deixava que ele nadasse para não se resfriar e seu pai não permitia que ele brincasse na água com as outras crianças para não se contaminar?

"Vamos." Lucius pegou sua bengala e estendeu a mão para Draco. "Você já sabe o que deve fazer."

Ao segurar a mão do pai, o garoto não pôde deixar de notar como sua própria mão era pequena se comparada com a dele e de se perguntar se demoraria muito para que elas ficassem do mesmo tamanho. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, já que no momento seguinte eles desaparatavam em meio à plataforma lotada e barulhenta.

Draco sabia sim, o que tinha que fazer. Ele devia fazer com que seu pai tivesse orgulho dele, e Hogwarts era o lugar certo para começar. Lá ele estaria por si mesmo, mostraria que tinha aprendido bem todas as lições que seu pai havia lhe passado.

Só não imaginava que já começaria fracassando.

A primeira oportunidade que lhe aparecera, logo no trem, a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, foi a de fazer alianças com uma celebridade. Uma criança de sua idade cuja fama o precedia. Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu ao maior bruxo das Trevas depois de Grindelwald.

Assim que o encontrou numa das cabines com um ruivo sardento e pobretão – Weasley, com toda certeza -, Draco o reconheceu. Não tinha prestado muita atenção a ele na ocasião em que o vira pela primeira fez, enquanto provava suas vestes na Madame Malkin's. Naquele dia, estava ocupado demais pensando em seu futuro promissor em Hogwarts para prestar atenção a seus possíveis colegas de escola.

Teve que admitir que se decepcionou com o que viu. Além da cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, Potter não parecia ter nada de especial, na verdade. Era pequeno, franzino, usava roupas velhas e surradas que fariam inveja a Weasley - além de serem duas vezes maiores do que ele -, tinha os cabelos tão bagunçados que dava a impressão de que ele nunca tinha sido apresentado a uma escova de cabelos e usava óculos. Os óculos mais horríveis que Draco já vira na vida. A única coisa que chamava atenção em sua aparência eram os olhos, dos verdes mais intensos que Draco jamais vira.

Essa primeira impressão causou ainda mais raiva e indignação em Draco quando o garoto recusou se aliar a ele. Defendendo o pobretão, ainda por cima! Quem ele pensava que era, afinal? Achava que era melhor do que todos só porque tinha uma cicatriz idiota na cabeça?

Mas Draco não se deixaria abalar, nem tampouco se humilharia por causa disso. Ele provaria que era melhor que Potter em todos os aspectos possíveis: sonserino, bonito, elegante e inteligente. Queria ver Potter competir com isso. Faria com que ele se arrependesse amargamente por ter desprezado sua mão estendida.

No fim daquele mesmo ano letivo, Draco odiava ainda mais o Testa-Rachada. Não sabia como encararia seu pai. Não, ele não era o melhor da turma; sim, ele tinha perdido pontos para sua casa e recebido a primeira detenção de sua vida; e quem tinha entrado para o time de quadribol (mesmo que isso tecnicamente não fosse possível para alunos do primeiro ano) era Potter, e não ele.

E isso tudo era por culpa de Potter, direta ou indiretamente. Inclusive o fato de seu pai estar decepcionado com ele. Draco não podia deixar de achar isso muito injusto, afinal as regras não se aplicavam a Potter, apenas aos pobres mortais.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar. Seu pai já tinha providenciado tudo para que ele ingressasse no time de quadribol, comprando novas vassouras para todos os jogadores do time. Era fato que o desempenho da Sonserina havia sido ruim no ano anterior devido à baixa qualidade das vassouras, pois potencial todos os jogadores tinham. Era só olhar para a pose intimidadora dos jogadores para ter certeza disso.

Draco desafiaria Potter de igual para igual. Tudo seria diferente dali pra frente. Ou, pelo menos, assim ele pensava até o primeiro jogo.

Como se não bastasse ter perdido, Potter ainda tinha apanhado o pomo bem debaixo do seu nariz (ou melhor, acima de sua orelha esquerda), com um braço quebrado. Lucius o estrangularia, se pusesse as mãos no filho logo que recebesse a notícia. Ainda assim, não era como se Potter fosse melhor que ele. Ele era apenas sortudo. Irritantemente sortudo. E exibido.

Apesar de sempre dar um jeito de colocar o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu no assunto (até mesmo seu pai tinha reparado nisso), e viver pensando num modo de irritá-lo, humilhá-lo, ou fazer com que descobrissem que ele não era nenhum Santo-Salvador-Do-Mundo-Bruxo, Draco tinha uma vida própria.

Ele estava rodeado de pessoas que o admiravam por seu sobrenome, por sua postura nobre, por sua liderança nata e por sua beleza notável. Aos treze anos, Draco tinha algumas fãs entre as garotas de sua casa e era temido e respeitado pelos garotos. Pelos mais novos, pelo menos, afinal Flint ainda era maior e mais intimidante do que ele, além de ser capitão do time de quadribol.

Tudo estaria perfeito - apesar de Potter ainda ser a pedra de seu sapato - não fosse o fato de que seus hormônios adolescentes resolveram se alvoroçar pela primeira vez no vestiário masculino, depois de um longo treino de quadribol, enquanto ele observava discretamente alguns de seus colegas de time tomarem banho.

Aquilo foi um choque para Draco. Ele ficou tão envergonhado de si mesmo que corou. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que seu pai diria se soubesse desse incidente.

Depois de algum tempo tentando se esquecer daquilo, Draco se deu conta de que não seria tão fácil quanto ele imaginara. Ele gostava de garotos. De preferência aqueles com os físicos mais trabalhados, charmosos e que - não sem motivo, - viviam rodeados de garotas. E isso fez com que ele se lembrasse de que ainda tinha guardado o álbum de figurinhas de jogadores de quadribol que colecionava quando pequeno.

No entanto, Draco estava confiante de que tudo não passava de uma fase. A adolescência era mesmo complicada. Talvez todos os garotos passassem por essa situação em sua idade, apenas se sentiam constrangidos demais para compartilharem a experiência. Mas tudo entraria nos eixos novamente, com o passar do tempo.

Aos quatorze anos, Draco já tinha chegado à conclusão de que Pansy Parkinson era a garota apropriada para ele: sonserina de língua afiada, de boa família e bonita, além de ser fascinada por Poções. Não que ele tivesse muitas escolhas em Hogwarts, mas ela era a primeira de suas escolhas no momento. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda não estava disposto a firmar compromisso, pois se aparecesse coisa melhor ele tinha que estar livre para agarrar a oportunidade.

Por outro lado, ele também concluiu que não importava se ele fantasiasse com homens desde que se casasse e tivesse herdeiros (homens, de preferência, para passar o nome da família adiante). Sua resolução criou ainda mais raízes quando ele soube que Victor Krum estaria em Hogwarts para o Torneio Tribruxo.

Draco nunca poderia imaginar que, no Baile de Inverno daquele mesmo ano letivo, sua atenção não estaria voltada para o jogador de quadribol búlgaro - particularmente atraente naquelas vestes de gala, apesar da sangue-ruim ter ofuscado um pouco de seu brilho naquela noite. O garoto ficou estranhamente fascinado por ninguém menos que Harry Potter. A noite toda.

Não sabia precisar exatamente o que o havia atraído, em especial. Talvez as vestes de gala, afinal Potter nunca se vestira tão bem em toda a sua existência. Aquele tom de verde casava muito bem com seus olhos, Draco tinha que admitir. Os cabelos estavam lastimáveis, como sempre, mas ainda assim o loiro não conseguia desviar seus olhos do grifinório e teve ganas de enfeitiçar os sapatos daquela garota irritante e desclassificada que o acompanhava.

Analisando aquilo algum tempo depois de terminada a festa, Draco tentou achar uma razão para seu comportamento, mas não conseguiu encontrar lógica alguma. Potter sequer fazia seu tipo, fisicamente ou psicologicamente. Continuava magro demais, apesar de os ombros terem se alargado levemente e os músculos das costas terem tomado formas mais definidas. E aqueles óculos continuavam terríveis. As mãos, por outro lado, eram bonitas. Não bem cuidadas, apenas bonitas: firmes, decididas, grandes... E os olhos também não deixavam de ser fascinantes.

Draco se lamentou por muito tempo depois pelo fato de que - provavelmente por culpa do álcool que havia consumido juntamente com os demais sonserinos -, foi pensando naquelas mãos e naqueles olhos que ele tocou a si mesmo naquela noite.

Passado o baile, no entanto, Draco voltou a desprezar e ignorar o grifinório como sempre. Ou, talvez, até mesmo com mais intensidade. Mas tinha coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar. Algo na maneira como seu pai vinha se comportando desde a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, sugeria a Draco que alguma coisa havia saído diferente do planejado. Seu pai estava visivelmente preocupado.

Some-se a isso o fato de que Pansy resolvera se queixar freqüentemente de que, enquanto todos os casais de Hogwarts já haviam ido muito além dos beijos, eles mal tinham trocado alguns. Aliás, Draco não conseguia enxergar o que havia de tão interessante em beijar uma garota.

"Você é uma moça de família, Pansy, e eu respeito você como tal." ele dizia. E isso fazia com que ela o deixasse em paz por algum tempo.

Aos quinze anos, Draco não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com a notícia de que o Lorde das Trevas havia retornado. Isso explicava um pouco o modo misterioso com que seu pai vinha agindo no último ano. Ainda era estranha a maneira como Lucius evitava tocar no assunto dentro de casa, mas, apesar de sua curiosidade, Draco julgava que entendia os motivos do pai. Ele era um homem ocupado, afinal estava no mais alto escalão entre os Comensais! O garoto experimentou novamente aquele sentimento de almejar ser como o pai um dia, tão forte e poderoso quanto ele. E, ao mesmo tempo, temia nunca poder se igualar a ele. Lucius sempre fora seu herói, disso ninguém tinha dúvidas.

Sem contar o fato de que, finalmente, a máscara de Potter cairia. O mito ao redor dele seria desmentido. Ninguém podia contra o Lorde das Trevas. Um dia, a sorte de Potter iria virar e Draco queria assistir de perto sua queda.

Somente no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts foi que Draco conseguiu, finalmente, trazer algum orgulho a seu pai - já que não ganhara de Potter uma vez sequer no quadribol. Draco foi nomeado monitor da Sonserina. Finalmente, ele poderia mostrar seu verdadeiro potencial. Com a autoridade a ele delegada e com uma aliada de alto escalão como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Dolores Umbridge, Draco conseguiu fazer da vida dos grifinórios um verdadeiro inferno.

Mas ainda assim, não conseguiu derrotar Potter no quadribol.

A fúria que sentiu ao perder foi tamanha, que Draco teve vontade de chorar. Mas resistiu bravamente. Não daria mais essa decepção a seu pai, muito menos mais esse gostinho a Potter. Queria machucá-lo, feri-lo com palavras, ridicularizar aqueles amigos amantes de trouxas dele, e sangue-ruins, assim como a própria mãe de Potter.

A única coisa boa de ter apanhado - de Potter e de um dos gêmeos Weasley ao mesmo tempo - foi que tinha motivos de sobra para chorar. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía como nunca e seu rosto estava coberto do sangue que jorrava de seu nariz. Mas tudo valeu muito a pena quando Potter foi expulso do time.

Com a ajuda de Umbridge, as coisas não poderiam ficar melhores. Potter era castigado severamente simplesmente por aparecer nos jornais - o que acontecia com muita freqüência, diga-se de passagem. Draco até mesmo conseguiu flagrá-lo comandando associações secretas e invadindo a sala de Umbridge!

E no momento seguinte, o jogo tinha virado completamente.

Seu pai havia sido preso. _Por culpa de Potter_.

Mais uma vez, Draco experimentou uma raiva sem tamanho por aquele garoto. E, quando voltou para casa, ele se viu sem chão. A realidade finalmente o atingiu e ele percebeu que era o único homem da casa. Sua mãe estava nervosa, assustada, e Draco não sabia o que fazer para consolá-la. Seu pai estava preso e desmoralizado junto aos demais Comensais. Sua decepção foi grande também. Para o garoto, Lucius era tão invencível quanto seu mestre!

Draco queria vingança. E foi essa sede que o levou, decidido, até sua tia Bellatrix. Enfim, chegara o momento de provar a todos do que era capaz. Tomaria o lugar de seu pai junto aos Comensais e ofereceria sua vantagem como aluno de Hogwarts para servir no que fosse necessário à causa do Lorde das Trevas. Principalmente se isso envolvesse torturar "O Escolhido".

Como seu pai já tinha descrito muitas vezes, Draco descobriu na prática que era impossível encarar por muito tempo os olhos vermelho-sangue do Lorde. Por uma questão de respeito, sim, e pelo poder que emanava de sua figura excêntrica e intimidadora. Mas principalmente por medo, e essa parte talvez Lucius tivesse se esquecido de mencionar. Uma pessoa com tanto poder, tinha a todos os seus servidores na palma da mão. Só mesmo aqueles tolos adoradores do Velho Gagá para pensarem que poderiam de alguma forma resistir por muito tempo ao seu poder. Ele sequer parecia humano! Dava a impressão de ser algo superior a isso.

Ficou surpreso ao ver como seu ingresso havia sido bem aceito aos olhos do mestre de seu pai. A cerimônia foi rápida e terrível - principalmente por causa da presença de alguns dos lobisomens mais temidos -, mas Draco não vacilou. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando soube o que era esperado que ele fizesse. Alguém colocava fé em seu potencial!

Draco se sentiu satisfeito com sua decisão. Pelo menos até ver a reação de sua mãe quando lhe mostrou a Marca Negra tatuada em seu braço. De todas as reações possíveis, Draco nunca imaginou que ela fosse ficar tão horrorizada com aquela notícia. Ele esperava ser parabenizado, esperava que sua mãe se orgulhasse por sua conquista, pela confiança que lhe havia sido depositada, mas vê-la chorando desesperadamente após saber de sua primeira missão por intermédio de Bellatrix só fez com que Draco se sentisse ainda mais compelido a seguir adiante com sua resolução. Narcissa também não acreditava em sua capacidade, mas Draco provaria a ela que fora muito bem instruído por seu pai e faria com que este também se orgulhasse pelo filho que tinha.

Não seria fácil, ele tinha que admitir. Mesmo quando recebeu a missão, Draco ficou um tanto quanto confuso. Ele devia matar Dumbledore? O bruxo a quem, diziam as más línguas, o próprio Lorde temia? O bruxo cujo poder quase se equiparava ao de seu mestre?

Bem, mas quem disse que seria fácil ser seguidor do Lorde das trevas, afinal? Não era à toa que Snape estava furioso com o aluno. Se seu mestre tinha confiado uma missão de tal magnitude a ele, e não a Snape, Draco não o deixaria decepcionado.

A segunda parte da missão nem se comparava à primeira. Draco teria que ser muito engenhoso e cuidadoso para conseguir fazer com que os Comensais de infiltrassem em Hogwarts, mas já tinha um bom plano. E estava ansioso por colocá-lo em prática. Quanto mais cedo cumprisse sua missão, mais rápido teria seu reconhecimento e reconquistaria a confiança do mestre em seu servo mais leal: Lucius Malfoy.

Nunca se sentira tão confiante, tão importante! Ainda mais quando percebeu que Potter estava desconfiado. Ah, como ele queria jogar tudo na cara do Potinho! Porém teria que ser paciente. No tempo certo, mostraria quem era o melhor.

Mas o sonho durou tão pouco... A teoria era tão mais simples do que a prática! Draco ainda não estava confiante o suficiente para lançar um Avada Kedavra. E se falhasse uma vez, não teria mais volta. Mas havia várias maneiras de se matar uma pessoa e Draco estava disposto a tentar todas elas antes de se dar por vencido. Sua prioridade, no entanto, era na segunda parte de sua missão. No momento em que conseguisse concluí-la, poderia passar para algo definitivo com o diretor.

Com o passar do tempo, Draco começou a se preocupar. Ele não tinha mais tempo para os amigos, se irritava com facilidade, não tinha cabeça para prestar atenção às aulas, não tinha fome e passava noites em claro pensando em uma maneira de concluir sua tarefa. Até mesmo do quadribol ele tinha desistido! Já nem se importava se Potter o estava vigiando ou não. De repente o assunto tinha ficado sério demais para pensar em sua rivalidade com o grifinório. O tempo estava se esgotando; seu pai passava os dias sozinho e humilhado em uma cela de Azkaban e provavelmente seria morto se colocasse os pés para fora dela; sua mãe estava à beira de um ataque de nervos; seus planos com relação ao diretor não davam resultados, Snape vivia tentando passar-lhe a perna e o Lorde estava ficando impaciente.

A pressão psicológica começou a pesar demais. O desespero passou a tomar conta de todo o seu ser quando Draco se deu conta de que estava sendo ameaçado, ele e sua família. Tinha dado um passo maior do que as pernas e já não tinha mais como sustentar o peso dessa responsabilidade. Nunca tinha se sentido tão sozinho em toda a sua vida. Estava a ponto de explodir.

Foi então que Draco chorou. Sem culpa, sem remorso por cada lágrima derramada. Apenas chorou de uma maneira que não fazia desde os sete anos. Não conseguiu parar nem mesmo quando percebeu que era observado de perto.

"Por que você está chorando, menino?" perguntou o fantasma de uma sangue-ruim que assombrava aquele banheiro feminino no segundo andar.

E Draco contou. Não as missões das quais tinha sido incumbido, nem os planos dos quais ele tanto se orgulhava; não se gabou por seu sangue puro nem pelas posses ou pelo prestígio de sua família; não demonstrou seu desprezo por pessoas como ela havia sido um dia. Apenas desabafou. Contou seus medos, suas aflições, suas angústias. Abriu seu coração de uma maneira que nunca imaginou que faria. Muito menos a um fantasma. Mas isso fez com que ele se sentisse melhor.

Não resolveu seus problemas, é claro, mas fez com que ele se sentisse compreendido. A partir daí, sempre que sentia que estava prestes a desmoronar, Draco visitava o mesmo banheiro feminino para chorar por seu futuro. Um futuro que ele tanto almejara, que havia sido treinado para traçar, que havia sido ensinado a acreditar, e que já nem sabia mais se existiria. Nem se _queria_ que existisse.

Draco queria sua paz de volta. Queria que seu pai voltasse a assumir seu posto dentro de casa para que ele pudesse voltar a ser apenas o filho. Queria sua família viva e a salvo. E para isso precisava cumprir sua missão.

E foi exatamente num desses momentos lamentáveis de completa fraqueza que viu Potter o observando do espelho. O turbilhão de sentimentos que o atingiram de uma só vez foi tão intenso que o deixou desnorteado. Raiva, culpa, mágoa, ódio, medo, dor, ansiedade, desilusão, desespero, humilhação... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E naquele momento, a única coisa sensata que pensou em fazer foi sacar a varinha.

No momento seguinte, Draco estava duelando com Potter como se disso dependesse sua vida. Como um animal acuado, que ataca para não ser atacado. E foi ainda nesse ritmo vertiginoso que ele sentiu sua pele ser rasgada por um feitiço desconhecido. A dor que sentiu não dava para descrever. Ia além dos danos físicos. Seu ferimento era profundo demais, onde nenhum feitiço jamais poderia alcançar. Mal reparou quando Snape chegou, nem conseguiu distinguir o que ele falava. A única imagem que ficou registrada em suas retinas antes que ele perdesse os sentidos, era o olhar de puro terror de Potter.

E finalmente, a paz. Durante o que lhe pareceram meros segundos, Draco experimentou uma paz que nunca saberia descrever ou recordar com precisão.

Quando recobrou os sentidos, na enfermaria, Draco demorou a entender porque seu corpo estava dormente e enfaixado, ou porque seu coração doía como se houvesse sido espremido por mãos impiedosas. Relembrar os acontecimentos só fez com que essa dor piorasse. Sequer entendia porque doía tanto, já que seus ferimentos aparentemente estavam curados.

"Não" ele ouviu o sussurro de Potter em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que revia sua expressão horrorizada. "Não- eu não fiz-".

Draco chorou silenciosamente na enfermaria parcamente iluminada até adormecer de exaustão.

Desse dia em diante, Draco se empenhou ainda mais em sua tarefa, se é que isso fosse possível. Ele tinha passado muito tempo refletindo na ala hospitalar e tinha idéias novas a experimentar. Não dispunha mais de tempo para se socializar com seus amigos, mas de todas as notícias que Pansy e seus amigos tinham levado até ele na enfermaria, uma em especial tinha feito com que ele sentisse uma pontada no peito, exatamente no lugar em que o corte se cicatrizava: Harry Potter estava namorando a caçula Weasley. Isso não deveria tê-lo abalado tanto quanto o abalou.

No entanto, o dever o chamava. Depois de algum tempo de trabalho árduo, Draco achou que talvez não tivesse se saído tão bem na maioria das matérias, mas isso não importava. Ele tinha finalmente conseguido. Sentiu um imenso alívio misturado com uma ansiedade terrível conforme contatava seu mestre e dizia que já estava tudo preparado. Draco só tinha mais uma coisa a fazer: matar Dumbledore.

Era simples. Dumbledore já havia sido um bruxo notável, poderoso e bla-bla-bla, mas estava velho demais. Draco, pelo contrário, tinha tudo a seu favor: juventude, talento, um bom estímulo (se é que as ameaças contra sua família podiam ser chamadas de estímulo) e capacidade. Era muito capaz de executar imperdoáveis. Não tinha porque falhar. Não _podia_ falhar. Muita coisa dependia de seu sucesso.

Novamente, o garoto percebeu tarde demais que não conseguia. Alguma coisa nos olhos de Dumbledore jogava isso em sua cara. A maneira como aqueles olhos azuis cansados sorriam, mesmo estando na mira de sua varinha, desarmado e visivelmente enfraquecido, fazia com que Draco se sentisse ainda mais impotente.

"Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino." o velho diretor dissera calmamente. "Matar está longe de ser tão fácil quanto um inocente acredita ..."

Draco tentou resistir o quanto pôde àquelas palavras, mas no fundo, sabia que eram verdadeiras. Foi nesse momento que ele se deu conta de que nunca seria igual ao seu pai. Mas então ele estava perdido. Completamente perdido. Dentro de pouco tempo, se fosse bastante sortudo, ele e sua família estariam mortos. O fracasso não era algo incomum em sua vida, ele já devia ter se acostumado.

"Eu posso ajudar você, Draco."

Draco duvidava muito que isso fosse verdade, mas seu coração começou a bater ainda mais acelerado ao ouvir essas palavras. Em um espaço muito curto de tempo, ele sentiu suas esperanças brotarem novamente, apenas para vê-las morrerem com uma maldição lançada por Snape diretamente no peito do diretor. Uma maldição que devia ter saído de sua própria varinha.

Agachado perto do lago, observando a lua ser alternadamente encoberta e descoberta pelas nuvens, Draco se esforçava, mas não conseguia mais recordar de como conseguira sair ileso de Hogwarts.

"Corra, Draco" ele se lembrava de Snape gritando, já próximo aos limites da propriedade. E foi o que fez. Assim que se vira seguro o bastante para olhar para trás, assistiu ao seu ex-professor de Poções duelando com Potter e apertou o peito inconscientemente ao mesmo tempo em que alguém segurava seu pulso e aparatava.

Poucos dias haviam se passado desde aquela noite, mas Draco ainda podia se lembrar da sensação que tivera ao ver Harry lutando bravamente por uma causa aparentemente perdida. Teve inveja de sua garra, da coragem e da força que nunca teria. Pela primeira vez, ele reconheceu essas características em seu nêmesis. De que adiantava continuar enganando a si mesmo? Não era possível Potter ter sobrevivido e lutado por tanto tempo apenas por sorte ou por exibicionismo.

Fazia algum tempo que não tinha notícias de seus pais, mas talvez isso fosse um bom sinal. Afinal, se algo ruim tivesse lhes acontecido, ele já teria ficado sabendo de uma maneira ou de outra.

Não queria nem pensar em qual seria a reação de seu pai ao saber de seu fiasco e de sua fuga. Ele o tinha decepcionado de todas as formas possíveis. Mas seu pai também o havia decepcionado.

Draco era muito mais devotado ao pai do que a qualquer lorde. Só tinha se tornado um Comensal para atender às expectativas do pai, tinha se esforçado para seguir à risca suas regras, tinha reprimido muito de sua própria personalidade e passado por cima de seus sentimentos e preferências apenas para não decepcioná-lo, e de que isso tudo lhe tinha servido? Tudo o que fora ensinado a valorizar, todos os seus princípios e as tradições de família, suas crenças, sua etiqueta... ele passara por cima de tudo num momento de desespero. Isso fazia com que ele fosse menos digno de respeito? De que valia seu sangue puro se ele estava sendo perseguido pelos dois lados da mesma moeda?

Talvez seu pai tenha se equivocado. Talvez nem tudo fosse da maneira como ele dizia. O lago, por exemplo: o que havia de errado com ele? Em todos aqueles anos em que estudou em Hogwarts, Draco tinha assistido alguns alunos brincarem na água sem se preocuparem se isso era certo ou não, ou se era arriscado.

Com um gemido, Draco pôs-se de pé novamente. Suas pernas estavam quase dormentes e formigavam. O chão ao seu redor estava coberto de sementes e coquinhos que caíam vez ou outra pesadamente no chão, e ele tentou não escorregar em um deles. Hesitantemente, o loiro deu alguns passos até suas botas afundarem levemente na borda lamacenta do lago. Bem ao longe, um tentáculo emergiu brevemente na superfície da água antes de voltar a desaparecer.

Draco estremeceu.

Deu mais alguns passos cautelosos, testando a firmeza do solo antes de apoiar o peso do corpo. Primeiro a água envolveu suas botas, causando uma pressão reconfortante em seus pés doloridos. Depois foi molhando a barra da capa. Draco estremeceu novamente quando o nível da água ultrapassou o de suas botas, permitindo que a água gelada entrasse, encharcando suas meias.

Não era uma sensação ruim, na verdade. Muito pelo contrário, era relaxante. Draco não conseguia enxergar os próprios pés em meio à névoa e à escuridão, mas deu mais alguns passos corajosos até que a água passasse de seus joelhos. Milhares de acidentes lhe ocorreram ao mesmo tempo: ele poderia escorregar no lodo, tropeçar em alguma raiz ou ser puxado para baixo pela lula ou alguma outra criatura que habitava o lago.

Então percebeu o quão tolo estava sendo e meneou a cabeça. Puxou o capuz, libertando os cabelos de modo que a brisa noturna se embrenhasse por seus fios sedosos. Respirou fundo aproveitando os cheiros suaves da noite, das árvores e folhas e a sensação relaxante que a água estava causando em suas pernas.

Quando já pensava em avançar um pouco mais, achou ter ouvido um farfalhar entre as folhas logo atrás de si. Virou-se tão rápido com a varinha em punho que quase escorregou. "Lumos" sussurrou, examinando cada pedacinho da borda da floresta atentamente, o coração aos pulos. Nada. Provavelmente fora apenas o vento.

Respirando aliviado, Draco voltou a apagar a varinha e encarou a superfície da água ao longe. Outro tentáculo fez uma aparição preguiçosa e dessa vez não lhe causou medo algum. Se o lago realmente representasse uma ameaça, certamente seria expressamente proibido, assim como a Floresta. Talvez seu pai apenas houvesse tido uma experiência ruim em seu tempo de-

"Mova um músculo sequer, Malfoy, e eu te estuporo num piscar de olhos."

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias ao ouvir aquela voz. Apertou a varinha com força entre os dedos e fechou os olhos. Estava sem fôlego de repente. Imagens de coisas explodindo, feitiços gritados e o olhar aterrorizado de Potter ajoelhado a seu lado no banheiro feminino encheram sua mente. Mas ele não se mexeu dessa vez.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Potter, o estralar de alguns gravetos indicando que ele se aproximava da margem do lago.

Draco soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa pelo nariz, tentando parecer inabalado. "Estou tentado me afogar, não está vendo?" zombou, virando-se lentamente, cuidando em manter a varinha abaixada. "Você veio me salvar?"

"Ou talvez prefira fazer isso com as próprias mãos." provocou, assim que pôde encará-lo. Potter usava uma capa vinho de capuz abaixado; seus cabelos negros e revoltos se balançavam levemente com a brisa; na mão direita, mantinha a varinha apontada diretamente para seu peito; a luz que emanava dela, fazia com que seu rosto parecesse sombrio. Aos seus pés, algo que parecia um tecido prateado refulgia, embolado no chão. A capa da invisibilidade de Potter, provavelmente. Draco engoliu em seco, o martelar de seu coração soando três vezes mais alto em seus ouvidos.

"Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com você." disse Potter, apesar de sua expressão ter se suavizado um pouco.

Draco preferiu não mencionar o episódio do banheiro. Lembrá-lo de seu quase assassinato seria lembrá-lo também do quanto o sonserino estava vulnerável e patético chorando seus infortúnios a um fantasma. "Então talvez você prefira me mandar para Azkaban, como fez com meu pai."

Ambos se encararam por alguns longos segundos, se medindo. Draco girou a varinha entre os dedos, mas ainda assim, manteve-a abaixada. Potter deu mais um passo à frente, a ponta de suas botas afundando alguns centímetros na lama e, para a completa surpresa de Draco, abaixou a varinha, mantendo-a ainda acesa. Suas palavras foram ainda mais inesperadas.

"Você não é como seu pai, Malfoy. Ainda não fez por merecer isso."

Draco não sabia se sentia-se ultrajado ou aliviado com aquilo. "Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?"

Foi a vez de Potter soltar um som de desprezo, meneando a cabeça: "Por que isso te incomoda tanto? Você preferia ser igual a ele? Ser capaz de torturar e matar em nome de Voldemort?" Draco estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas.

"Não diga o nome do Lorde das Trevas como se fosse superior a ele, idiota. Você pensa que é melhor? Mais poderoso?"

"Não." disse Potter, calmamente. "Eu não tento me comparar a ele. Sou humano, e ele deixou de ser um há muito tempo."

Draco ficou confuso. "O que está dizendo?"

Potter suspirou, cansado. "Não importa agora. Pelo que vejo, você não veio até aqui para tentar novamente."

"Tentar o quê, Potter?" Draco já estava começando a ficar irritado. Do que Potter estava falando? Aonde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa?

"Tentar ser melhor que Snape, tomar seu lugar como favorito de Vold-"

"Cale a boca, Potter! Eu _sou_ melhor que Snape! _Eu_ consegui fazer com que os Comensais entrassem na escola e teria matado aquele velho idiota se Snape não tivesse chegado primeiro e-"

Draco se interrompeu novamente ao ver a varinha do outro apontada para si novamente. "Não ouse insultar o Prof. Dumbledore. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez por você."

O loiro abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu colocar suas dúvidas em palavras. _Como assim?_

O grifinório suspirou novamente, abaixando a varinha e fechando os olhos, como se procurasse se acalmar. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava o quanto seria fácil azará-lo naquele momento, imobilizá-lo e levá-lo ao Lorde das Trevas como forma de se redimir, Draco também lutava contra esse pensamento. Potter parecia tão cansado! Talvez estivesse se sentindo sozinho também? Tão sozinho quanto ele próprio se sentia?

"Eu estava lá na torre, Malfoy. Eu assisti tudo."

A compreensão daquelas palavras demorou um tempo para penetrar seus devaneios, porém quando ele entendeu o que Potter queria dizer, sentiu alguma coisa gelada se espalhando desde seu peito até seus membros.

"Eu vi como você hesitou em matar o diretor. Sei que você não seria capaz de-"

"Como assim, você viu tudo?" interrompeu Draco, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação. Era tudo tão irreal! Sentia-se quase entorpecido, como se estivesse num sonho, lutando para acordar.

"Eu estava lá. Você viu as duas vassouras."

"Mas- Como-?"

"Dumbledore tinha pedido que eu fosse chamar Snape, eu estava coberto pela capa da invisibilidade perto da porta quando você entrou. Você só conseguiu desarmá-lo porque ele estava ocupado me petrificando." a voz de Potter foi ficando cada vez mais carregada de raiva. A mente de Draco trabalhava rápido para concluir o que aquilo tudo significava. "Eu ouvi você se gabando de seus planos. Você quase matou Ron! Você levou um bando de lobisomens para Hogwarts! Bill Weasley foi desfigurado por um deles. Eles poderiam muito bem ter te mordido sem nenhum remorso!"

Draco deu um passo para trás como se estivesse se desviando de um soco, de olhos arregalados. Engoliu em seco, olhando para a varinha que o grifinório apertava com força na mão. Porém Potter voltou a soar cansado: "Mas eu vi também como você hesitou diante das palavras do diretor, Malfoy. Você não é um assassino."

O sonserino desviou os olhos para o lago, só então reparando como suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava acelerada. Ouviu quando Potter começou a entrar na água também, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Talvez seus olhos estivessem brilhantes demais para esconder o quanto aquelas palavras o tinham atingido. A água que envolvia suas pernas, antes tão agradável, de repente pareciam frias demais. Draco se lembrou de como se sentiu perdido ao ver sua última esperança se perder quando o diretor caiu do alto da torre.

"De que adianta?" murmurou, ciente de que Potter estava perto o bastante para ouvi-lo. "Ele está morto agora."

"Mas não pelas suas mãos, e isso é o que importa."

Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico. "Diga isso ao Ministério. Eles estão me caçando como a qualquer outro Comensal conhecido. Eu estou marcado, Potter, como Dumbledore poderia ter-"

"Eu sei o que aconteceu naquela torre. Eu vi tudo! A Ordem acredita em mim. Se acreditaram na inocência de Snape por tanto tempo, por que motivo não dariam um voto de confiança a um garoto? Eu poderia levar você e sua mãe até eles e-"

"Por que você faria isso?" perguntou Draco, desconfiado, levantando os olhos novamente. Quase deu outro passo para trás ao perceber que Potter estava há pouco mais de um metro à sua frente, quase invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

"Porque, se Dumbledore fez essa proposta, então ele tinha um bom motivo para acreditar que você merecia essa segunda chance. E você estava prestes a aceitá-la."

"Não aja como se soubesse o que eu ia dizer!" irritou-se o sonserino. "Você não sabe de tudo, Potter! Não tem como saber o que se passava na minha cabeça! Não sabe por tudo o que eu passei durante todo esse ano!"

"Você tem toda razão." concordou o moreno. "Ninguém pode saber o que é melhor para você além de você mesmo. Você decide se quer fugir de suas escolhas ou correr atrás do prejuízo enquanto ainda tem tempo."

"Minhas escolhas." ironizou Draco, deixando um pouco de sua mágoa transparecer em sua voz. "Eu não tive escolhas. E ainda não tenho."

"Sim, você teve." teimou Potter. Draco já ia protestar novamente, porém ele continuou: "Você escolheu ser um Comensal. Seu pai provavelmente te ensinou tudo o que sabia, te mostrou o caminho, te ensinou no que deveria acreditar, fez com que você quisesse ser igual a ele, mas ninguém te forçou a receber essa marca." Potter apontou acusadoramente para seu braço esquerdo com a mão livre.

"Você é o único dono do seu destino, Draco. Sempre foi."

Draco tentou ignorar a pontada em seu peito causada por ouvir seu primeiro nome soando tão suavemente da boca daquele que ele tinha acreditado odiar por tanto tempo.

"Olha só quem fala!" desdenhou. "Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Derrotar-Você-Sabe-Quem-E-Salvar-Os-Trouxas-E-Sangue-Ruins. Você é mesmo muito dono do seu destino para jogar isso na minha cara."

As narinas de Potter se alargaram, mas esta foi única reação que ele demonstrou pela provocação.

"Eu também fiz minhas escolhas, Malfoy. Poderia ter dito a todos que eu não sou o herói que elas esperam e acreditam, e talvez realmente eu não seja. Mas eu quero tentar, e sabe por quê? Porque eu tenho _meus_ motivos. Ele tomou tudo de mim! Arrancou minha família de mim, meu padrinho, destruiu a vida de muitos dos meus colegas. Eu só vou ter paz quando Voldemort estiver morto."

Potter havia dito aquelas palavras com tamanha fúria que Draco quase se lembrou da maneira como o Lorde das Trevas impunha respeito a seus seguidores. Mas havia diferenças visíveis entre eles. O poder d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado era decorrente do medo que ele causava nas pessoas, ao passo que Potter parecia irradiar um poder diferente. Algo que viesse de sua postura firme, da determinação e da força que emanavam de seus olhos expressivos.

"E você, Malfoy? Você ainda tem motivos para ser leal a ele? Talvez você tivesse quando ingressou para o lado das Trevas, procurando reconquistar a liberdade de seu pai, mas e agora? Sua família foi ameaçada por aquele a quem você se devotou!"

Draco tinha abaixado os olhos em alguma parte do monólogo do grifinório e sentia os olhos arderem. Seu peito arfava e ele tentava conter os soluços que ameaçavam tomá-lo. A água ao redor se suas pernas o pressionava, o lodo fincava suas botas cada vez mais fundo. O que ele devia fazer agora? O que seu pai faria?

"Ainda dá tempo de fazer novas escolhas, Draco." A voz de Potter tornou a soar suave e Draco mal percebeu que ele tinha se aproximado ainda mais. Bastava Draco esticar os braços para tocá-lo. A luz de sua varinha refletia na água, trêmula, através da fina camada de neblina.

"Você não tem que ser um Comensal só porque seu pai foi um. Você não é seu pai. Você não é como Snape. Você pode ser muito melhor que eles, mas talvez esteja tentando provar isso da forma errada."

_Esqueça o tradicionalismo do seu sangue por um momento, livre-se do peso do seu sobrenome, daquilo que você foi ensinado a acreditar desde pequeno. Seja apenas Draco por um momento. Faça sua escolha._

Draco respirou fundo várias vezes. Engoliu o nó em sua garganta, conteve as lágrimas e limpou a garganta.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Potter?" perguntou, assim que recuperou o controle sobre si mesmo. Sua escolha já estava feita, ele apenas queria ganhar tempo para dar voz a ela.

"Eu já disse, por causa de Dumbledore."

"Não tem nada a ver comigo, então."

"Claro que tem!" Potter pareceu confuso. Ele abriu a boca para continuar, mas pareceu pensar melhor. "Bem, talvez..." Draco observou atento enquanto ele umedecia os lábios e abaixava os olhos. Por algum motivo aquela expectativa tinha feito seu coração bater mais rápido novamente.

"Ouça, Draco, eu gostaria... naquela noite, no banheiro feminino... eu... não era minha intenção-"

O loiro sentiu-se decepcionado com aquelas palavras. "Então é isso?" disse, demonstrando sua frustração em forma de raiva. "Você se sente culpado por quase ter me matado? Sua consciência grifinória estava te matando então você resolveu se redimir me salvando do mau caminho?"

"Não!" Potter arregalou os olhos, levemente desesperado. "Não é isso! Eu-"

"Então o que é? Você sente pena de mim? O pobre garoto estúpido que tentou salvar a família e acabou se ferrando ainda mais?"

"Cale a boca! Pare com isso!"

Draco se calou. Em parte por pura curiosidade, em parte por ter esperanças de que estivesse se enganando.

"Eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço causava- Por favor, me deixe terminar!" Potter se adiantou, quando viu que o loiro já perdia as esperanças novamente. "Eu achei a palavra anotada num livro de poções, não tinha idéia do que poderia causar. Não tinha planejado nada! Eu não imaginava que encontraria - bem, que veria você tão arrasado naquele banheiro! Fiquei totalmente sem saber como reagir quando você me viu e, quando dei por mim, já estávamos duelando, você estava prestes a me lançar uma imperdoável e eu lancei a primeira azaração que me veio na cabeça!"

Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, então deixou os ombros caírem em derrota. "Eu fiquei desesperado quando vi o que tinha feito, todo aquele sangue, você em convulsão. Independente de ter sido você ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu quase te matei. Sei que isso não justifica o que fiz, mas... Me perdoe."

Draco observou o garoto a sua frente em silêncio por um momento. Quando a situação tinha se invertido? Em um momento, ele próprio estava quase chorando; no outro, Potter pedia perdão a ele com a expressão mais desolada que Draco jamais vira no garoto antes, o rosto virado para o lado e o olhar perdido na água.

Durante todo aquele ano, Draco estivera preocupado demais com seus próprios assuntos para reparar no quanto o outro rapaz tinha amadurecido. Seu rosto já não tinha mais traços infantis, ele provavelmente fizera a barba recentemente, seus ombros e costas estavam ainda mais desenvolvidos e másculos. Ele ainda não era forte, mas já não era tão magro, tampouco. Estranhamente, até mesmo os óculos já não pareciam tão destoantes em seu rosto como antes. Apenas os olhos e os cabelos continuavam os mesmos.

De repente, tudo aquilo que ele tinha lutado contra por tanto tempo aflorou no mesmo instante. A noite do baile, em que o tinha visto de vestes de gala; a surra que tinha tomado na partida de quadribol e o alívio depois dela; o desprezo que tinha sentido quando ficara sabendo que o grifinório estava saindo com a ex de Diggory; o desespero refletido nos olhos de Potter quando este se ajoelhara ao seu lado no banheiro feminino; a dor que ele tinha sentindo ao saber sobre seu romance com a Weasley; a admiração que experimentara quando o vira duelando com Snape...

A sensação de ansiedade e expectativa que sentia ao tê-lo tão perto naquele momento.

"Você tem razão, Potter."

Draco nunca se sentira tão decidido quanto naquele momento. Estendeu uma das mãos até contornar um dos ombros do moreno, enterrando seus dedos em sua nuca ao mesmo tempo em que acabava com toda a distância entre eles. Potter virou-se lentamente para ele, confuso e surpreso. "O que-?"

"Eu já fiz minha escolha." O loiro disse simplesmente, olhando fundo em seus olhos antes de beijá-lo.

Um beijo inocente, um leve encostar de lábios. Um gesto aparentemente tão simples, mas que causara um reboliço tão grande de sensações em seu corpo todo.

Quando se afastou o suficiente para encará-lo, Draco assistiu os olhos se Potter, que tinham se fechado em algum momento, abrindo-se lentamente e ele soltou o ar dos pulmões de uma só vez.

"Diabos! Por que - O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Potter, sem, contudo, se afastar dos braços do sonserino ou aumentar a distância entre seus rostos.

"Fazendo novas escolhas, trilhando meu próprio caminho, não é isso que você disse que eu devia fazer?"

O moreno piscou repetidas vezes, umedeceu os lábios, mas não ousou se mexer. "Malfoy, isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?"

"Parece brincadeira pra você?" perguntou Draco, voltando a beijar seus lábios. Dessa vez massageando-os lentamente com os seus, umedecendo-os com a própria saliva, tentando desesperadamente conseguir alguma resposta ao beijo. Potter finalmente beijou-o de volta por alguns segundos antes de afastar seus lábios, ofegante.

"Isso é tão... errado!"

"Por quê?" argumentou Draco, também ofegante, tentando aproximar ainda mais seus corpos. "Porque foi isso que te ensinaram a acreditar?"

Draco fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume singular que se desprendia das roupas do moreno misturado com o que devia ser a colônia pós-barba. Quase deixou a varinha escorregar por entre seus dedos, segurando-a no último instante e enfiando-a por dentro das vestes antes de abraçar o pescoço de Potter com ambas as mãos. "Você não é dono do seu próprio destino, Harry? Ou será que tem medo de tentar?"

O grifinório arfou quando Draco passou a ponta do nariz de leve pela linha de seu queixo, passando para o pescoço em seguida. "Faça isso de novo." Ele implorou, num sussurro, ao que Draco atendeu, sorrindo, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo de verdade. Não apenas um roçar de línguas e entrechocar de dentes. Draco realmente provou da boca do outro, seu sabor, a suavidade de seus lábios, o atrevimento de sua língua. Apreciou a maneira como eles encontravam harmonia e sincronização, mesmo sendo tudo tão espontâneo. As sensações de seus corpos se tocando, se aquecendo, entorpecendo todos os seus sentidos. E além de tudo, ele conseguia sentir a pulsação do coração de Harry junto ao seu.

"Harry" murmurou enquanto este mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

O grifinório parou o que fazia para encará-lo. Nenhum dos dois queria desviar o olhar ou se afastar do corpo do outro.

"É isso que você quer? De verdade?" perguntou o moreno, seus olhos buscando sinceridade nas íris cinzentas de Draco.

"Sim."

Potter engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos. Draco teve medo. Medo de ser rejeitado, agora que tinha certeza do que queria. As situações mais desesperadoras começaram a ocorrer em seu pensamento antes que o outro continuasse: "Não vai ser nada fácil."

"Eu sei." Draco respirou aliviado, acariciando levemente os cabelos negros da nuca do grifinório.

Os lábios de Harry esboçaram um pequeno sorriso antes de serem tomados novamente pelo loiro. Em algum momento, eles se desfizeram de boa parte das roupas e avançaram mais para o meio do lago, onde continuaram se beijando. Draco sequer se lembrou de seus medos. Viveu aquele momento como se fosse o último de sua vida.

Não era nada sábio se apaixonar por alguém que provavelmente estaria morto antes de completar dezoito anos. Ou talvez ele estivesse mais uma vez subestimando o potencial de seu antigo rival. O fato era que, pela primeira vez, ele não queria pensar na razão de tudo o que fazia, se era certo, se era o esperado, se seus pais aprovariam ou se era sensato. Só queria viver um dia de cada vez, escrevendo seu próprio destino.

-HD-HD-HD-

**Desafio nº6:** Draco Malfoy foi educado para seguir as tradições de sua família e agora precisa tomar uma decisão: agir conforme foi ensinado ou trilhar um novo caminho?

**Desafio n°117** - Desafio baseado numa imagem (ver link no meu profile)  
Personagens: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter  
Desafio proposto por: Gabrielle Potter

-HD-HD-HD-

**N.A.:** Quero agradecer à Lunnafe, como sempre, por ter me convencido a participar do mata-mata na última semana! Essa fic foi postada em 25.03.2007 na comunidade do PSF e eu simplesmente esqueci de postá-la aqui no site. Agradeçam à Dany por ter me feito lembrar xD.

Também postei outra fic chamada "Certas Coisas" no meu outro profile, Amyzita (ver link no meu profile). Fiquem de olho por lá também que em breve virão mais coisas ;)


End file.
